


Untitled (Sept 1980)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (Sept 1980)


    Bm                   F#m  
    
    I saw you out on the open road  
    
    Bm               F#m  
    
    with freedom and wind in your hair  
    
    G                             A  
    
    I called you and asked you to stay for a day,  
    
    G                          A                    Bm  
    
    to show me your secrets before you went on your way.  
    
    Bm               A  
    
    You showed me a diamond  
    
    Bm                              A  
    
    with a seed like a flame at its heart,  
    
    G                      F#m  
    
    held it on high like a lantern,  
    
    G                     F#m  
    
    leading me out of the darkness,  
    
    G               F#m                         Bm  
    
    you gave me the sunlight, and then you were gone.  
    
    D                 E  
    
    But I carry your memory here at my fingertips,  
    
    D                      E  
    
    and your smile like an unending melody  
    
    F#m                       E  
    
    sings in my mind and your touch on my soul  
    
    F#m                        E  
    
    broke the chains I had worn, and the wind took my sorrows,  
    
    D                  C#m                       F#m  
    
    lifted me over the mountains and showed me a home. 
    
    
    
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    September, 1980
    
    
    


End file.
